


Draft of a love letter written by the queen of Eddis to the king of Sounis

by silvershadowsea



Category: The Queen's Thief - Megan Whalen Turner
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29547063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvershadowsea/pseuds/silvershadowsea
Summary: "You could write him a letter," he said. "A fast horse will catch him before he reaches the pass.""It's not a letter I want to send after him," she said. "It's fifteen hundred crossbowmen and a thousand pikes.""You helped pick the numbers."She sighed. "I was still sensible then. I am less so now."-A Conspiracy of Kings, chapter 16
Relationships: Eddis | Helen/Sophos
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	Draft of a love letter written by the queen of Eddis to the king of Sounis

**Author's Note:**

> Link to podfic by [VoxJackalope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceJackalope/pseuds/VoxJackalope) at the end!

~~To His Majesty the King of Sounis~~

~~My dearest Sophos~~

Sophos—

I do hope this letter reaches you in time. ~~If the messenger returns and tells me he was too late, I will punch him in the face.~~ I wish it brought you news of additional soldiers, but I am afraid it brings only a confession: ~~I am an idiot~~ I did not know I loved you until this morning. You looked at me for the last time before you left, and you smiled, and ~~it was so painful I couldn’t breathe~~ I realized all at once. I love you. I am sorry I didn’t tell you immediately, but you understand ~~I was very taken aback by the realization~~ we were in a very public place. 

~~I think if I had not been holding onto Irene’s hand, I would have fallen over~~

~~You have loved me for a long time, I believe~~

~~Perhaps I should have realized last night, but~~

When I said I looked forward to hearing of your future adventures ~~(a phrase for which I will be kicking myself for the rest of my life)~~ , what I meant is that I want to be part of your future. I cannot stand to think of my future without you. Please return to me safely, Sophos. That is what I should have said. ~~That is what I _wish_ I’d said. ~~ Please return to me. I will think of you every moment you are gone.

~~Sincerely,~~

~~Yours,~~

All my love,

Helen

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Draft of a love letter written by the queen of Eddis to the king of Sounis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647845) by [VoxJackalope (SpaceJackalope)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceJackalope/pseuds/VoxJackalope)




End file.
